


Rather Not

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Bigwig is a doe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You'd make strong rabbit-chicks," the gull said, eyeing Bigwig with evident approval.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Rather Not

"You'd make strong rabbit-chicks," the gull said, eyeing Bigwig with evident approval.

"Kittens," Bigwig corrected, then, "I'd rather not take the time."

"Get those bucks sit on the nest," Kehaar said, snapping his beak in mirth at the image. Ignorant of some things he might be, in the ways of those that were not birds, but he knew perfectly well that rabbits didn't come from eggs.

Bigwig dropped the topic, it being of less than no use to argue with Kehaar. But she spoke of it later, underground, with the other rabbits.

"I'm the toughest rabbit you have," Bigwig said. She was not even boasting, only speaking as if stating acknowledged fact. "Not going to lounge around having kittens."

Pipkin made a small sound, incredulous or amused, and a submissive enough rabbit to try to hide either reaction.

Bigwig fell to muttering. "Dance about in the grass to make them, spend all my time digging a burrow to have them in, then hrair days chasing after them so they don't get eaten by elil before they're grown and sensible. No."


End file.
